transformers_prime_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PhoenixFire82/Song List
This is finally it! I'll be making a seperate blog detailing my commentary on each of these songs, but for now, this is my complete list of my favorite songs! Before I get to the list, some things: Firstly, Number 50 is the lowest ranked song(s) on this list and number 1 is my favorite song ever. Secondly, I posted links to everyone of these songs on youtube, and lyrics to each one if I could find them. If I didn't post a lyric link, that means that the lyrics are either in the video, or the video description. Otherwise, I wrote the reason why there aren't any lyrics. Thirdly, the song title is posted before the artist/band. Lastly, a little of my personal taste is on the heavier side of metal (growly, unclean vocals, really heavy, overpowering instruments, etc.) I understand that a lot of people aren't into this, so if you're not, I'd avoid Decievers, Defy, Learning to Survive, and Lesser Gods. Everything else should be okay though, so I welcome y'all to take a listen! Enjoy! 1. The Last One Alive ~ Demon Hunter (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZ46o3No7JQ) (https://genius.com/Demon-hunter-the-last-one-alive-lyrics) 2. Anyone Can Fly (Rise Up) ~ The Spiritual Machines (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ca0x_f8sWHA) (http://www.songlyrics.com/the-spiritual-machines/anyone-can-fly-rise-up-lyrics/) 3. Get Up ~ All Good Things (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xaU0xQWvHrw) 4. No Man’s Land ~ Zack Hemsey (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=gOsQJgPhimw) (https://genius.com/Zack-hemsey-no-mans-land-lyrics) 5. Your World Will Fail ~Les Friction (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=KQOJ8n76sys&t=171s) (https://genius.com/Les-friction-your-world-will-fail-lyrics) 6. Deceivers ~ I Prevail (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=bChinWXi6Lw) (https://genius.com/I-prevail-deceivers-lyrics) 7. Let It Burn ~ Citizen Soldier (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=_wxkbJun380) (lyrics are in the video description) 8. Throne ~ Bring Me the Horizon (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=aJjvKCtivak) (https://genius.com/Bring-me-the-horizon-throne-lyrics) 9. Never Die ~ All Good Things (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Hy1kKPUZrhM) 10. Light Escapes ~ Dangerkids (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=sXqFRjWe0Ic) 11. Untraveled Road ~ Thousand Foot Krutch (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=jSD5vSSGLOM) (https://genius.com/Thousand-foot-krutch-untraveled-road-lyrics) 12.Lightning In The Sky ~ Devour the Day (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=jGsvgOTCwiA) (lyrics in video description) 13. Learning to Survive ~ We Came As Romans (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=1lzyCs0mtwg) (https://genius.com/We-came-as-romans-learning-to-survive-lyrics) 14. Defy ~ Of Mice and Men (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=nvpK0sfq2ck) 15. Teachings of a Ronin/I Can Get It Back ~ Zack Hemsey (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=uQBfBwllmW4) (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=zrKnM23Y-7s) (https://genius.com/Zack-hemsey-teachings-of-a-ronin-lyrics) (https://genius.com/Zack-hemsey-i-can-get-it-back-lyrics) 16. The Pretender ~ Foo Fighters (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=SBjQ9tuuTJQ) (https://genius.com/Foo-fighters-the-pretender-lyrics) 17. Machines ~ All Good Things (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=7LSKyJohzik) 18. Filaments (song) ~ Soul Extract (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=zhjnSpyT-oQ) (too new to have lyrics, but the vocals should be clear enough to understand) 19. Who Will Save You Now ~ Les Friction (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=EaSbFPiihOY) (https://genius.com/Les-friction-who-will-save-you-now-lyrics) 20. Skybreaker ~ The Browning (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=8JETpNDW08E) (https://genius.com/The-browning-skybreaker-lyrics) 21. The Heart From Your Hate ~ Trivium (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Fwr1Z7uyXz4)) 22. Won’t Stop ~ Otherwise (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=7pGdCipD6XQ) (https://genius.com/Otherwise-wont-stop-lyrics) 23. New Divide ~ Linkin Park (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ysSxxIqKNN0) (https://genius.com/Linkin-park-new-divide-lyrics) 24. Superheroes & Formal One Remix ~ Soul Extract (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=x4DOsvVNOkM) (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=gytcURHlxIU) (https://genius.com/Soulextract-superheroes-lyrics) 25. Die For You ~ Starset (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=aUTzZGR64mI) 26. Second Chance ~ Shinedown (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=H25ORRgLxdA) (https://genius.com/Shinedown-second-chance-lyrics) 27. Keep the Wolves Away ~ Uncle Lucius (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=pYdvxBxHX2U) (https://genius.com/Uncle-lucius-keep-the-wolves-away-lyrics) 28. The Humbling River ~ Puscifer (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=O0YxeTjFn70) (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=AB-thwLdAu0) 29. I Am Fuel ~ Days of Jupiter (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=5PQIOwYNuwY) (I can't find the lyrics anywhere! Sorry guys D: ) 30. Les Friction’s Songs ~ Les Friction (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=_85B9eACIiQ) (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=YFQ-3bS9uHU) 31. Watch Them Fall ~ All Good Things (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=-12FGH7jupY) 32. Stole the Show ~ Parson James, Kygo (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=vXoWg08pwiQ) 33. Filaments (Album) & Project Terraform~ Soul Extract (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=FX-52IPtj5s)-Extraction (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=qXKHkyyq2mc)-Logic Gate (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=WfJyxPbvtNk)-Ember (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=lgCO1-UciAs)-Helix (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=CBVw_VVM1fI)-Stack Trace (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Ckn4ZavnsPA)-Frozen Shadows (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=jyLm7q9pAkE)-Victim of Yourself (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=fKY5nB2V3qI)-Rigor Mortis (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Rrnpt9AAK3Q)-Cryosleep (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=JnL-xwBLge8)-Roentgen (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=EuvBo1GMgbs)-Redshift 34. Second Horizon ~ Fight the Fade (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=faC8FW1CfJg) (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=pEDmhcox3t0) 35. It's Over When It's Over ~ Falling in Reverse (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=XMYQ7jjMa6k) (https://genius.com/Falling-in-reverse-its-over-when-its-over-lyrics) 36. This Machine ~ The Anix (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=TOl2sjpT2BI) (https://genius.com/Anix-this-machine-lyrics) 37. More Than Bones ~ Demon Hunter (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=r4iX30SKuEQ) (https://genius.com/Demon-hunter-more-than-bones-lyrics) 38. Might and Main ~ Defences (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uVKJoAlM8Iw) (https://genius.com/Defences-might-and-main-lyrics) 39. Explode ~ Written by Wolves (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=PH4Sfk_eRjE) 40. Vertigo ~ Bride to Grace (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=XaGGZ0Kdmr8) (https://genius.com/Bridge-to-grace-vertigo-lyrics) 41. Song for the Broken ~ Take the Day (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=46ZZgNVVBc4) (https://letras2.com/take-the-day-song-for-the-broken/) 42. Don’t Feed the Dark ~ Project Vela (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=sxrx6T6HPpc) (https://genius.com/Project-vela-dont-feed-the-dark-lyrics) 43. Lesser Gods ~ Demon Hunter (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=jUzTiAjLQ_g) 44. True Friends ~ Bring Me the Horizon (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=BpmJh2CjSIA) 45. Fear is Not My Guide ~ Demon Hunter (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=vN0qJExuIQ0) 46. We Will Not Go Quietly ~ Sixx A.M. (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=fAX5zB6Rsj4) (https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/sixxam/wewillnotgoquietly.html) 47. Empire ~ Voicians (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=KL07k-TbiHg) 48. Not Too Late ~ Lemaitre (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=SVqCUyfGPaw) 49. Not Over Til We Say So (Formal One)/Rockstar ~ Blue Stahli (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=zORs1YGiysY) (https://genius.com/Blue-stahli-not-over-til-we-say-so-lyrics) (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=t7OKs-zqxXA) (https://genius.com/Blue-stahli-rockstar-lyrics) 50. Gravity/Oh Stranger ~ Defences (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=lVWNYtGKfCo) (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=78FvinL4JEw) Category:Blog posts